


Assassins

by Greenninjagal



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, M/M, One day I'll write something where Bianca survives, Poisoning, Princes & Princesses, Two Shot, nothing is what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenninjagal/pseuds/Greenninjagal
Summary: Will was the last person to talk to Bianca before she dropped dead the day before her wedding to him.Obviously that means that he was the one that killed her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you certain about this, Bianca?" Will asked quietly. His eyes roamed the grand hall. He still wasn't quite use to the grandeur of the palace. He'd spent his entire life living in villages, traveling to find work, doing odd jobs...He'd never been in a place so expensive. His clothes alone could probably buy half the kingdom.

The princess sat next to him, her long black hair twisted into a complicated braid. Her small smile watched him with saddened amusement, the same expression she'd had since they'd first met.

Since she chosen him to be her husband.

Bianca wore her favorite gown, an emerald green dress that made her eyes shine. She was beautiful. The quintessential form of a star in a human body.

"I'm sure." She replied in a small tone. If she was scared she didn't show it.

Will shook his head.

The celebratory dinner around them was in full swing. Loud voices partially yelling at one another, drunken smiles, and merry tunes. It echoed off the high ceiling making the huge noise augment. The King and his esteemed guests celebrated Bianca's marriage more then they did.

The castle staff scurried about barely noticed by the royalty. They served with skill and poise, dressed presentable but not flashy. Will had always found the lives of Castle staff intriguing. So many things done and no one ever said thank you. He kept his eyes on them, warily. Though the only girl he was worried about- the blond with the gray eyes that noticed everything- seemed distracted tonight especially.

She kept glancing at the knight in the corner with the shaggy black hair. Whenever their eyes met they both would blush and look away--embarrassed?

Bianca reached for her goblet, but Will quickly and subtly dragged her arm back and under the table. She looked at him unmoved at all. Will was generally good at reading people, it helped him survive on the streets. But he could never quite figure the princess out. She hid everything like she didn't know emotions. Will had never even seen he truly happy.

As far as he knew, no one had. It was always that small smile, a fake laugh if you're lucky.

"Please reconsider." Will hissed under his breath.

She sighed, "You will make a wonderful king someday, Will." She said, "I want to marry you-"

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

She pulled out of his grip surprisingly fast. She kept her small, Mona Lisa smile on. Everything was prefect.

Except it wasn't.

She picked up the wine goblet and this time Will didn't stop her.

"What about your brother?"

Bianca stopped just as the goblet touched her lips. Something flashed in her eyes.

The joyful conversations seemed to dimmer under the sound of new laughter. The Prince's laughter. It seemed louder than everything else just for a second.

His eyes glowed brilliantly. His happiness enlightening the rest of the room like a catalyst. Prince Nico, Bianca's tag-along, little brother. He glanced at them smiling proudly like he knew he was being talked about. He wouldn't be grinning if he knew why.

Bianca turned to look at Will grinning. It made a cold shiver run down his spine. The smile was humorless.

"I'll consider him your penance duty."

She swallowed her wine.

"I'm terrible at keeping promises like that," He whispered, "I'm sorry."

She stared at him. She didn't say anything. Will thought maybe she might hit him. But her eyes went wide. Then she toppled off of her chair.

"Bianca!" Will yelled out, over the jovial voices. The knights rushed from their positions, half of them surrounding King Hades, Prince Nico, and the other guests ready to fend off the invisible attackers. The others rushing to the princess's aid.

"Doctor!" The knight with the green eyes yelled over the chaos, "Someone find a Doctor!"

Will knelt next to Bianca, the world seemed to slow. He couldn't breathe. Her dark and beautiful eyes were left open, her lips were bright red, foaming. Her body jumped and shook, having seizures. She struggled to breathe.

"It's poison!" Will yelled, "Someone...I need..."

The rest of words couldn't come out of Will's mouth. Her head fell to the side, revealing dark green veins running down her neck. Will felt his tears falling but couldn't stop them, "It's too late," He whispered.

"NO BIANCA!" Nico screamed from across the room struggling to reach her. He broke the knights grip, and ran to sister's side. But by the time he got there, her chest had stopped moving. Nico screamed, "She can't be!" His wild eyes, searching his sister.

His dead sister.

It wasn't possible. Will fell backward. He was just talking to her. She was just...

A knight with blond hair grabbed Will's tunic collar, dragging him away from the princess. His sword was at Will's neck before he could even breathe.

"Sir!" The pale knight yelled. Gods the guy looked scrawny and pale, almost sickly. Will was sure he could've taken him down without breaking sweat.

"YOU!" The voice bellowed in the vast chamber. The opulent chandelier shook overhead. Will looked at the King. He could feel the waves of anger flooding off him.

The knights blade cut into Will's neck slightly.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT." King Hades jabbed a finger at him, "MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Will felt like someone had froze his insides. He was afraid to shake his head and get his neck sliced open.

The knight with the green eyes stepped forward, "Your Highness!" He said, "I know Solace! He wouldn't-"

"And you know everything, Jackson!" The blond knight yelled over him, Right in Will's ear, "He's peasant scum! Just like you!"

The green eyed warrior glowered at him but didn't reply.

The king ignored them entirely. He towered over Will his features livid in the light. The hall had gone silent, except for Nico's sobbing.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" The king shouted again.

Will choked back a sob, "Please! I-I don't! I wouldn't-!" He couldn't tear his eyes from the man before him. The king, his black robes fitted like he was already ready for his daughter funeral. Tears blurred Will's vision, "I never would've hurt her!"

"Lies!" The knight holding Will screamed.

"Get him out of my sight!" The king ordered, "THROW HIM IN THE DUNGEON!"

Will struggled but it was useless. His fine tunic was ripped as more knights obeyed their king. They dragged him away from the dining hall ignoring his pleas.

"Please!" Will screamed, "I wouldn't have touched a hair on her head!"

His arms were roughly apart, a knight on both sides. The pale knight took the hilt of his sword and brought it down on the back of Will's head.

"Nico...." Will mumbled, pain swamping over him. The dark Prince looked up at him tears rolling down his face.

Then everything went black and the blond peasant's body fell limp.

***

The banging was what alerted Will at first. It was far off, around at least a dozen corridors. But in the dank darkness every sound prickled Will's ears.

He sat up, barely making any noise. The cells of the dungeon were made of stone. His bed, a pile of straw that was little more than a covering for the cold for. The cell gate were iron crosses that made squares roughly the size of Will's palm. The only light came from 2 burning torches latched to the wall in between his cell and the one next to him.

Will's internal clock told him it was nearing 1 in the morning. He was always awake at this time. Part of his job to be awake. But tonight that wasn't why.

Will rubbed his wrist, his shackles dug into his arms. As far as he was aware, Will was alone in his own hallway of the dungeons underneath the labyrinth of a castle. He'd woken up down here, hours ago with no visitors. Will didn't have any family, there was no one to say goodbye to.

Will had been in tight places before. Other kingdoms, road bandits, he'd even met a group of cannibals on a trip and gotten away alive. He'd fought then, he was good with a dagger and swords, only using a bow and arrows if completely necessary.

But he couldn't fight now. There was no way out. He didn't have a weapon, or an exit. And no one would be coming to save him.

He was going to be hung for killing the princess.

Footsteps rang out in the darkness. Will shuffled slightly to the side. They were getting louder. Boot clicks, one set. Hurried, but not panicking. Will swallowed hard.

In the flickering fire light a humanoid figured appeared. It was like the shadows had thrown up a person. Black clothes, black hair, and black eyes that stared into Will's soul. His scowl was wrong. The anger on his face was not something normal. Nico never even frowned. But now not only was he glaring, he wore a sword on his back and two daggers strapped to his side within easy reach.

"Nico..." Will recognized him. He grabbed the iron bars shaking them, "Please! Bianca- you know I wouldn't-!"

The Prince pulled out a sword. The blade was black as the shadows around them, with a wickedly sharp edge.

"Shut up and stand back." He hissed.

Without waiting to see if Will listened, he jammed his sword into the iron lock. The clang ricocheted in the small space. There was a flash of spark, metal on metal, then the lock clicked.

Will jumped back as Nico slid open the door. The metal screeched and echoed down the hall but the prince didn't look worried. Instead, he had a vacant look in his eyes. He grabbed Will by his collar and yanked him forward.

"I'm only going to ask this once." He spit into Will's face. Cold fear flooded the blond peasant's senses. He could see Nico's blade, his fingers squeezing the handle just waiting to drag the metal across Will's throat. "I want the truth, Will."

The blond teenager swallowed hard.

"Did you kill my sister?"

Will looked into his abysslike eyes. "Nico, you know me! I wouldn't-"

His arm swung downward, bringing his sword down right on Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not as it seems.

Will couldn't breath. The world flashed before him. Then Nico stepped back sliding his sword back into his scabbard. Will looked at his hands, surprised. The chain was cut, almost like it was butter. Will plucked the cuffs off easily.

"Put this on." Nico said. He tossed a black cloak in Will's hands. He stared at it incomprehending. "Follow me."

"But I-"

Nico shot him another glare. "Shut up and do as I say."

Will swallowed a lump in his throat and tied the cloak around his neck. The dark fabric was thicker than he would've preferred, the weight setting him off slightly. But he didn't dare say anything.

Nico took off the same way he'd come without looking back. Will bounded after him, his boots falling in sync with the young Prince.

The silence was stifling. Nico made no move to explain his actions. His lips tight together, a blank look that told Will more than not. Nico was in pain, his dried tears still hurting him. Memories of his sister ringing in his mind.

Will could tell that just by looking at him.

They walked down the halls, other prisoners in the cells became more frequent. They shuffled away from the bars at the sound of their footsteps, settling in the shadows.

Nico rounded another corner, coming face to face with a heavy wooden door. He barely paused. He pushed it open with his palm, and it swung open without a sound.

Nico pulled Will forward throwing him through the door easily. Will stumbled, almost falling if it wasn't for the rough hands that caught him.

Will looked up, his blood freezing. Peering down at him were the dark eyes of that green eyed knight from dinner.

"Geez, Neeks," the knight whispered, "You could be a bit more careful."

Nico shrugged.

The knight pushed back a lock of his black hair. At their feet another solider in metal laid scarcely breathing. He was unconscious, a welt blooming on his forehead that was sure to come with a nasty headache when he woke up. Will recognized him, it was the same blond haired knight that had knocked him out earlier.

"Are we clear, Percy?" Nico asked crossing his arms.

The knight nodded, "It should be a couple hours before anyone notices. I cleared a path for you--the usual, between rounds."

"Good." Nico said his voice blunt, "Tell Annabeth I said goodbye."

"What, are you kidding me? You think I'm letting you go without any protection?" Percy asked, "No way, I'm going with you. I've got packs and everything."

Percy turned his back to show off the two packs he had prepared. Nico rolled his eyes. Faster than Will thought was humanly possible Nico lashed out. His fist connecting with the small of Percy's back. The knight slammed sideways, his head snapping against the wall hard.

Percy moaned once and slid into a heap on the floor. He didn't move again.

Will could only stare. He'd barely known Nico. The Prince was as popular as Bianca with the people of the kingdom. It was a real treat when they went outside the castle. But Will never expected Nico to be able to do this. Any of this.

The Prince curses under his breath holding his hand. The words snapped Will back into focus.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Nico shook out his fist, his knuckles red. "Fine." He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"You don't look okay."

"What are you, a doctor?" He hissed, "I thought I told you to shut up."

Nico looked down the corridor, the red walls glistening in more torch light. It played tricks with Will's mind, making the tapestries look alive and the walls like flowing blood.

"Percy has a girlfriend to get back to." Nico said quietly, trying to justify his means, "He can't come with us. He'd never be allowed back."

Will didn't like the sound of those words. "Nico, what are you planning? What is this?"

He looked up like he was just remembering Will was still there. "Grab the packs. We've got to go."

Will didn't move, "Nico..."

The Prince sighed and grabbed the packs himself. He tossed one at the blond fugitive, who barely caught it, "Bianca was killed by an assassin."

"How do you know?"

Nico pulled the backpack on, "The wine was adulterated with a rare poison. Something so rare it can only be found in three places. This particular form of poison is specific to one person. An assassin nicknamed Plague."

Nico continued. Will's limbs felt frozen at the sound of the name. He'd heard it before. Many times. The assassin was a legend, something of a ghost story. A man who's preferred weapon of murder was poisons.

He was nefarious throughout the world. But he wasn't the only assassin. There were other murderers out there. People that lived rich on killing others. Names popped up everywhere. Famine, Archangel, War...even their names were deadly, picked to instill terror in the population.

"What are you going to do?" Will whispered.

"First, I'm going to find this "Plague"." Nico sneered coldly, "Then I'm going to make him wish he'd never been born."

***

The castle was surprisingly easy to leave. They came across no active guards. In fact the only person they came across at all was an unconscious gatekeeper as the edge of the grounds.

Under the cover of the night they were nearly invisible scaling the walls that surrounded the castle and the grounds. Nico was amazingly skillful at it. His hands finding the crevices in the walls like muscle memory.

Will had to wonder just how many times he'd done it and why. Did he have some secret girlfriend outside the walls?

They crepted through the quiet village. Will kept his eyes open, his breath nearly silent. If they were caught now they were dead. Will was convicted of murder, Nico was aiding him. It didn't matter if Nico was a Prince.

"This way." Will tugged Nico's cloak, "I know a safe house."

Nico nodded. His silence was unnerving. He'd let his last statement hang in the air, a threat that he would do anything to fulfill.

It terrified Will. Nico was trying to go after an assassin. A man who killed people for fun. A man who trained in weapons and poisons. Nico was going to get himself killed like his sister.

"Stop." Will said suddenly, dragging Nico back. He was cool to the touch, like the night air. He flinched, as Will looked past pretending he hadn't noticed.

Two guards in midnight blue stomped past, their swords glistening in the moonlight. It wasn't until their footsteps faded that Will let out the breath he was holding in.

"That was close." He whispered to himself more than Nico.

"Yeah." The Prince whispered back. Will looked at him suddenly finding it hard to inhale. They were standing closer than either of them realized. Nico's exhale was warm on Will's cheek. His eyes hauntingly full of emotions.

He was still just a kid.

A kid who'd lost his entire world.

"This way." Will whispered, drawing away from him. He knew the village well. Even in the dark. The street was empty and Will's careful step led him right up to the second to last door on the street.

Will tugged the black cloak tighter around him and raised his arm to knock. His knuckles rapped on the wooden planks. The hollow sound echoing louder than he'd hoped.

It swung open instantly. Nico inhaled sharply at the sight. In the bright candle light the man in the doorway looked threatening. Until he pulled Will into a bone crushing hug.

"You son of a Hydra!" The boy said. His brown hair fell in front of his brown eyes, casting shadows across his face. "I thought you were going to die!"

"Yeah, I'm alive, Cecil." Will said shoving him out of the hug, "No thanks to you."

The boy, Cecil, grinned, mostly with relief, "Come on inside, Lou Ellen's been worried sick about you." He stepped aside so that Will could enter. The blond boy glanced back at Nico, and Cecil's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Is that...?" He gasped.

"Yes." Nico said impatiently, "Can we come in now?"

Cecil swallowed his words, waving them both inside. He glanced both ways in the darkness outside before pulling it shut after them. Will couldn't help but have a sickening feeling in the put of his stomach.

Their house was bigger on the inside. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't the run down beggars fort the outside promoted. Lou Ellen was walking down the hall her dark hair shining in the dim light.   
"Will!" She cried, pulling him into a hug. Will saw Cecil stiffen with annoyance.

"Hey," Will grinned tiredly. She pulled out of her hug and smiled up at him. She'd been crying, her green eyes were still watery. Will expected her to hug him again. They were like best friends.

Her hand connected with his cheek, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Damn you, Solace!" She snarled. "Making me cry for nothing!"

Will could only stare at her. Nico looked shocked, his mouth hanging open. Cecil laughed. His voice echoing in the room.

"Sorry," She said, but she obviously didn't mean it. She turned towards the Prince, blushing with embarrassment. "Here come on in the other room, I've got leftovers from dinner you can have. It might not be what the Prince is use to but-"

"Your cooking no where near that." Cecil cut in.

She sent him a dirty look.

Thankfully Nico cleared his throat and broke up their fight before they started throwing daggers. "I can't stay. I've got to leave before dawn."

Lou Ellen smiled like that wasn't a problem, "A trip? Excellent! I've got maps in the other room. We're traveling merchants, you know." She led him towards another room. Will tried to follow but Cecil grabbed his collar before he could.

"Wanna explain why the Prince is in my house, Solace?" He hissed quietly.

"Not particularly." Will shrugged.

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

Will tugged out of his grip, fixing his cloak so it wasn't choking him anymore. Cecil's relieved smile was gone, replaced by a scowl. His freckles stood out more when he did that.

"Well, then it's a good thing you don't have any power over me then." Will said.

"He's going on a manhunt, isn't he!" Cecil whispered angrily, pointing towards the hallway Nico and Lou Ellen had disappeared down. "For the assassin that killed the princess. And you want to go with him. You can't, Will!"

"I have to do this."

"He will kill you when he finds out!"

"This is my duty, Cecil!" Will hissed, "Bianca's last wish was for me to watch over her brother!"

Cecil's fist pounded the wall like he wished it was Will's face, "Even if it kills you? That's not fair!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I understand plenty, Plague!"

Time seemed to stop. The tension in the air suffocating heavy. The silence was worse than their hushed tones. Will shook with anger. His blue eyes cold and harsh. His demeanor changed in an instant. "Don't call me that."

"Don't do stupid things and I won't." Cecil sneered.

Will glared at him coldly, "Careful, Cecil, or you might find something extra in your drink soon."

Cecil shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Remind me, who taught you how to kill people again? To hold a dagger? Wield a sword?"

"Lou Ellen."

"I helped some!"

Will snorted, "Yeah right. All you taught me was how to switch personalities, and sneak around quietly." Will headed for the other room. This time Cecil didn't stop him.

"Stop, you're making me blush, Solace." Cecil whispered sarcastically, "Really, I'm embarrassed."

"No, your not." Will said over his shoulder. "We don't feel emotions, Cecil. That's what makes us such a good assassins."


End file.
